I Don't Dance
by ryoubakura98
Summary: Joey drags Kaiba to go to a club with him and the big gang. Does he have a good time, or not. Some yaoi, puppyshipping, and slight darkshipping, heartshipping, and Yugi, Ryou, and Marik make out scene.


_**Hi, this is a new one-shot I decided to write, after homework, while my mom is out. I realized that, I haven't written stories with Kaiba or Joey in them, well I have, but, this one is centered around them. Just a story made from boredom.**_

_**Anywho, enjoy!**_

*Kaiba POV*

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Come o~n!"

"No Joey!"

"Pleeeeea-"

"Fine, I'll go!"

"Yeah! Lets go, we gotta meat Yug' and the others at the club in a few minutes." Joey said, grabbing his coat and running out the door.

I really didn't want to go. But, he looked at me with those eyes, his puppy eyes. I just can't say no to my puppy.

Yes, me and Joey are dating, and have been for almost two years now. But, that doesn't change me despising Yugi and his cheerleaders.

And now, we're going clubbing with them. We're all going to some trashy club in downtown Domino. That's not good for my rep if I get caught there. I'm suppost to be the rich, neat and proper president of Kaiba Corp., but if I'm seen at this place, I loose all my pride! Ugh! Why did I agree to go?

"Hurry up Seto! I'm waiting!" Joey called from beside my bike, MOTORbike.

"I'm coming, don't blow a vessel." I said grabbing my helmet and climbing on my bike.

I've had this bike for about…four or five years I guess. But it still looks just as new. Its white, with blue seating and handlebars. Joey grabbed the spare helmet and climbed on behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ready?" I asked him, bringing my bike to life.

"Yup, lets ride!" He said, throwing a fist in the air. And with that, we were off.

"Um- Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is this place anyway?"

"Oh, right." So he explained the directions, and within fifteen minutes we were there. I put the kickstand down and let Joey climb off first, then I followed. "Hm, where are they? They said they'd be here?"

"Is that them over there?" And sure enough, it was. They all managed to pile into Tristan's pick-up truck. Tristan of course was driving, with Tea riding shotgun. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Duke, Mai, Marik, Malik, and Bakura all some how managed to fit in the three seats in the back row, and the trunk which was big enough to hold the remaining five.

"Yeah, hey Yug'! Over here!" He called flailing his arm trying to call them over. They quickly parked a few spaces away from us.

They looked like a clown car, all ten of them piling out of the car at once. 'Ha, fits them perfectly' I thought to myself.

So we walked into the club together, it actually wasn't that bad of a looking club. There were many different colored lights flashing, a bar on the left side and a dance floor on the right. Tables were on the second story, along with pool and darts. When we walked in, 'Tonight I'm Loving You' was blasting through the speakers. *yes I am using the MP3 player method again.

"Wow! This place looks friggin' awesome!" Marik said, looking around. I suppose he's never been here either.

"Yeah, I've got to admit, this place actually doesn't look that bad." I said, looking around the top floor, trying to eye us a descant table to sit at.

When we found said table, me, Bakura, Malik, Yami and Duke all sat down, while the rest headed down to the bar.

"So, Kaiba. How have things been with you and Wheeler." Bakura asked me, raising and eyebrow and smirking creepily.

"Good." I said, taking a sip of the beer I ordered a few minutes earlier.

"The way you say it, it doesn't sound so well." Yami said, playing with the straw in his soda.

"No, this are good. I just didn't really feel like coming."

"Oh, that's too bad, I've been here before with Marik and Bakura. It was pretty fun, and talk about a hangover I had when I woke up." Malik said, ordering himself a drink. Duke and Bakura also ordered themselves something. When Yami declined, Bakura ordered him a beer anyways.

"Bakura, I don't drink!"

"Well, Pharaoh! Now can be a good time to start then!"

When the lady came back with the drinks, Bakura opened Yami's and shoved it in his face. Yami tried swatting it away, but Bakura just stuck it up to his lips forcing him to drink it.

"I don't drink Bakura!" He said, but still swallowing what Bakura forced in his mouth.

"Well, I'll leave this here then, and when you want, you can drink it." Bakura said, setting the drink in front of Yami. Yami glared at it. He looked like he was trying to make it explode by starring at it. 'Like that works, I've tried before.' I don't know why I tried it before, but I have.

*Joeys POV*

"Ok, what do you guys wanna drink?" I asked my friends sitting at the bar.

Ryou started laughing like a maniac. "We already ordered, we ordered a few times already!" He said through his laughing fits.

I joined in his drunken laughter. "OH YEAH! I totally forgot!"

Tea, who wasn't big on drinking was just sitting starring at us. "You two are like totally wasted." But its true!

"Yeah! You're the only one who ain't!" Yugi said, putting an arm around Tea. But missing by a long shot and landing face first on the bar counter. We all started to laugh hysterical at him. But he looked mad, but who cares! That was good!

"Shut the hell up! Stop laughing at me! That hurt my beautiful face!" He said rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry Duke." Tristan said mocking how he sounded like Duke did, always praising over himself.

"Duke's here?" A confused Ryou said holding his beer, glancing around looking for Devlin.

"No, I was making fun of Yugi, stupid." Tristan said, punching Ryou's arm, making him yelp in pain a little.

"Hey, HEY! We- we should go see, what they are doing, _up there_!" Yugi said, obviously way more drunk then the rest of us are. Whispering the last part slightly.

"That is a GOOD idea Yugi!" Ryou said. Ok he must be just as drunk as Yugi is. They both got up and started running for the stairs to the second floor. Ryou fell down the first two steps, but was back up in no time.

*Kaiba POV*

Ok, so obviously this is Yami's first time clubbing. He eventually drank the beer Bakura got him, and Bakura ordered him another. After about four, Yami was ordering them for himself. The rest of us were fine, I was a little buzzed. But Yami was completely wasted.

"Hey, I wonder what Yugi and them others is doing?" Yami said, his proper language gone.

Just then Ryou and Yugi came running up. "HI!" They both yelled as they approached our table. Joey and everyone else followed behind.

"Joey! Where's Marik?" Malik asked, realizing his look-alike was missing.

"Gasp…OH NO! Yugi! We lost Marik!" Ryou said, grabbing Yugi by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Well we gotta find him then!" And with that, the two drunk one went off on the 'Drunken Marik Hunt'.

"I can only imagine that Marik is just as drunk as those two, remembering what happened when we went to that other place on his birthday." Bakura said, drinking his drink.

Just then, Joey's Favorite song started playing. 'Stereo Love' by Edward Maya.

"OH MY GOD! I love this song!" He said jumping up and down like he just won a million bucks. "Seto come dance with me!"

"Joey, I don't dance."

"Well, I'm gonna teach you t'a dance!" He said grabbing my hand and dragging me away from the table. Even though I tower four inches taller than him, he is still very strong. So I just follow him down the stairs, trying not to fall because of how fast he was pulling me.

I didn't notice we were being followed by everyone else who was with us just a few minutes ago. Except for Ryou and Yugi who were still looking for Marik.

Joey dragged me on to the dance floor, that was a little to packed with people for my comfort. When we got farther in the middle of the crowd, we found Marik, Yugi, and Ryou dancing. Obviously they were all drunk by the way they were dancing. They were all up on each other- wow! Obviously they had WAY to much to drink! They all three just started making out *Cue fangirl screams*! They better not let them drink anymore!

When we finally stopped walking, Joey turned around and started to dance like almost everyone else in the club. But I can't dance, so I just watched him. He looked pretty sexy dancing around. But I can't imagine myself dancing.

"Why aren't you dancing Seto?" He asked me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I can't dance."

"I can teach you, just move to the rhythm, like this." He started moving my hands with his as he danced. If I was a little more drunk, it would be a lot easier to get me to dance.

But then, my favorite song came on, 'Beautiful' by Akon. And Joey knew that too.

"Hey, Seto. Will you dance to this song with me?" He asked, aw, giving me those eyes!

"Ok, ok. I'll dance with you, I just wanna take a quick picture." I said, taking out my camera and taking a picture of Yugi, Ryou, and Marik making out. When they don't remember what happened tomorrow, ha. That'll be fun!

"Oh, it's a friggin' camera!" Marik said breaking there three way kiss, leaving Yugi and Ryou alone to make out by themselves. At first I thought I was caught, but he just came up, took it and starred at it like he had never seen one before in his life. "I wanna play with it! Malik, how do I use this?" He said running off to find his older look-alike.

"Ok, now that you did that, you gotta dance with me." Oh, right. So I started to copy what Joey was doing. I was a little embarrassed at first, but no one was starring at me, they were just all dancing along to the song too. About half way into the song, I was way more comfortable dancing. Then Joey started singing.

"You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful!" I joined in with him for the second part.

"You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful! You're so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!"

But then the song ended, at least another good song came on.

"See Seto, that was fun!"

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty fun."

"Hey! I found Yugi and Ryo- wow! Haha! We should do that Seto!" He said wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Sure." Ok, I think the alcohol just started kicking in, because I probably would never agree to make out with Joey in public. But right now, I don't really care. I bent down and kissed my puppy. Even with the amount of beer both of us had drunken 'most consumed by him' he still tasted sweet, sweeter then normal. I could tell we were attracting stares because use two guys just randomly started to make out in the middle of the dance floor. I think I even saw a flash, but I ignored it when I felt Joey lick at my bottom lip.

At least with Yugi, Ryou looks like a girl, so as long as Ryou keeps his shirt on, they will be fine.

When we finally broke out kiss, both of us breathless, everyone else gathered around as we all tried to separate Yugi and Ryou so we could go home. It was almost 3:30 in the morning. So we all crashed at my place.

*1:47 PM*

*Still Kaiba POV*

When I woke up, Joey was next to me, like normal. But what wasn't normal, where were our clothes? Did we- ow! Yeah we must have. He never let me do that with him. Looks like all I had to do was get him drunk. To bad we won't remember it- wait? Is that my camera on the floor, next to Marik? Hm, I wonder if he ever figured out how to use it?

I went over to look and see if he took and pictures. It came up with the most recent. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled when I saw what Marik had taken a picture of last. It was me and Joey…doing, IT! I must have gotten more drunk then I thought I did last night. But I yelled to loud.

"What is it Seto, you woke me up, so it better be important." Joey said walking over to me. "Oh pictures, let me see!"

"NO!" I said, trying to keep the camera away from him, but he still got it away from me.

"What the HELL!" He yelled, starring at the picture. "How drunk did we get last night? And who took this picture?"

"Apparently we both must have gotten wasted, and Marik I'm guessing." I said pointing to Marik on our floor. But then I realized, me and Joey are still both naked. And Marik was starting to wake up. "We need to cover up Joey!" So we both jumped back in bed and covered up with the blanket.

"Ugh, my head!" he said getting up, only to turn and see me and Joey sitting up in bed, only being covered by a blanket. "Where is the bathroom?" He asked, a little green. Hangover. I pointed to the one in our room, and he ran in. a few seconds later, we heard puking noises, coming from a different place though. If I had to guess, either Yugi or Ryou- Oh yeah, that picture! I need to find it.

I picked up my camera, flipping through a few weird pictures I found that Marik took. But I did find some interesting ones. There's a picture of me and Joey on my bike, Bakura kissing Yami, Duke kissing Tristan, me and Yugi dancing around on the dinning room table, Malik giving Ryou a piggy-back ride, and apparently we all played beer pong. In the pictures, it looks like me, Joey, Ryou, Yugi, Marik, and Tristan won. Even Tea played, on the other team though.

Then I got to the pictures at the club. There were some interesting ones he took there. Tea finally drinking, Bakura, Malik, and Yami doing shots. Then I found a picture of me and Joey kissing, it is a good picture of us though, I'll keep it. Marik also took a picture of me and Joey singing and dancing. Ah-ha! Found it!

I got changed and went out to see what the damage was. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I went looking for either Yugi or Ryou. Then I found them. They were on the couch, Yugi on top of Ryou, both topless, and Yugi in his boxers. I took a picture of them like that really fast before going to try and wake them up.

When I finally managed to wake them up, there reaction was priceless. When they realized how they were, they screamed, and Yugi fell off the couch. They scared awake Yami and Bakura who were on my recliner chair. They reacted the same way, but it wasn't as funny, cause no one fell and it wasn't as spazzy.

"Why'd you wake us Kaiba?" Yugi said sitting up off the floor, rubbing his head.

"Do you remember what you, Marik, and Ryou did at the club last night?"

"No what?"

"Look at this picture." I gave Yugi the camera, he starred at it for a few seconds, then got a disgusted look on his face, got up and ran towards the bathroom.

"What is it a pictu- What the bloody hell?" Ryou said looking at the picture. "We did that?" Then he started flipping through the pictures, and I let him. Until I remembered I never deleted that picture of me and Joey! But obviously it was to late.

"OH GOD!" He said tossing the camera away, covering his eyes. I picked up the camera, and sure enough, it was that picture. I face palmed. How could I have forgotten to delete the picture!

"What is it?" Bakura asked, taking the camera from me. "Holy crap! Kaiba got laid!" He said, laughing like a mad man. Yami just stared at him confused until Bakura showed him the picture and Yami joined him in laughter.

Just as I thought I had a picture to hold against Yugi, no everyone has a picture to use against me!

_**Ok, that last part was just totally random. Its not all that good, since its now 12:52 AM. But I still kinda think its funny.**_

_**Review! Pwease?**_


End file.
